We did it my friend
by Arlothia
Summary: First Amazing Grace fic! Post-movie. A little chat between friends...R&R please!


**A/N: There is a wonderful video on youtube that shows the friendship between William Wilberforce and William Pitt. I highly suggest you watch it-** **http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=Gh0T-HtNnww. Do not own!**

**Please read the author's note at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

William Wilberforce walked among the tombstones that dotted the field of Westminster Abbey. He could have run to the spot blindfolded but he was still in shock. The day had turned cloudy as he had traveled to see his friend, almost to deny the joy that was in his heart.

He stopped under a pine tree that provided shade for the sleepers that dwelt under its boughs but he was only here for one of them. There was a bench placed nearby but not close enough for conversation. So he deigned to sit on the grass.

He let out a long sigh and looked up at the sky through the branches. "You should be here Billy," he said, his voice the only sound throughout the cemetery. Even the birds had stopped to listen. "It's your favorite type of weather: overcast." He laughed. He looked down at the tombstone.

The Right Honorable Prime Minister

William Pitt

The Younger

28 May 1759

25 January 1806

"Barbara is doing well. She has her hands full with the children, though. I can't believe how fast Little William is growing. He may even grow taller than you. But this isn't the reason why I've come, Billy." He hung his head. His shoulders shook and his voice came out barely over a whisper. "We did it, my friend. We've won!" Tears shone in his eyes. "283 to 16. Even the Duke of Clarence and Lord Tarleton gave us a standing ovation."

He shook his head. "As I looked around the room, I swore I saw you sitting there instead of Lord Granville. You were looking right at me. You were smiling and clapping along with everyone else. I could almost hear the words 'Well done, Wilber!' coming out of your moth. I though I was having hallucinations again. I thought the colitis had taken hold of me again, but I felt no pain. All I could feel was joy and relief. But you were there, weren't you Billy?"

A wind picked up, moving the clouds aside and releasing the sun. It shone down on the sitting figure and the white tombstone; illuminating the tiny strands of a spider's web that had connected itself to it. The breeze shook the branches above him, stirring the birds which sat there. Instead of the chirping they produced, he heard his friend's response.

'_Nothing could keep me from being there, Wilber. Not even death.'_ And then almost as an aside, _'Equiano was there as well.'_

Wilber smiled. "Ah, Equiano. This would have brought him such joy to see." His eyes got distant as he looked past his friend's headstone. "You were always there for me, Billy, even when we disagreed with one another; even when you accused me of sedition." He smiled, holding no animosity for that event. "So I want to thank you, Billy. I never would have gotten here without you. When you died I started to doubt whether I could make it; whether I would have the will power to carry on."

'_You hold me in too high esteem, Wilber. I was always riding on your coat tails, struggling to keep up.'_

Wilber laughed at the visual. But he became somber again. "You are probably going to resent me for this my friend. You would argue that now this bill has been passed I should stop my crusading and start keeping better care of my health. But my work is not finished and I doubt that it will be even after my death. This is only the beginning, and a glorious one at that. But there are still battles to be fought on both shores. But when death takes me, whenever that may be, then will my body be at rest, laid in the ground beside you. Then we can sit and talk together in the vastness of the sky, watching the next generations carry out our work."

'_I doubt we will have much time to simply sit, Wilberforce. Even as a spirit you will be gallivanting across the world, whispering to those who would follow your example. And there's no doubt that you'll drag me into it as well, and you know it! You can't fool me. Your spirit was made for this task and I don't think God Himself could stop you from ending your quest.'_

Wilber laughed heartily. "You always knew me better than I knew myself, Billy. You always knew." He looked down at the ground. "You once said that we were too young to realize that certain things were impossible. That was over fifteen years ago. I am no longer a young man but it appears that I still don't know what is and what isn't impossible."

'_But that's the beauty of it. The impossible holds no bounds for you. You did what everyone thought to be impossible. There are no restrictions that can bind you.'_

Wilber felt a hand touch his arm. William Pitt sat beside him on the grass, looking him in the eye. "Now go, William. You're only wasting your time sitting here talking to me, getting your breeches wet. And besides, you're interrupting my rest. Lord knows I won't get any when you join me."

Wilber smiled and patter his friend's hand which still rested on his arm. Standing up, he reached down and helped raise Billy to his feet. "One more race."

Pitt scoffed. "What part of 'you're interrupting my rest' didn't you understand?" Wilber gave him a face. "Oh, all right. But only if it will stop you from looking at me like that hare of yours does."

Without a word, Wilber smiled and shot off across the cemetery. Before he got 50 feet he stopped and turned around. Billy was leaning against the tree, arms crossed, watching his friend with a smile.

"I'm a spirit, Wilber!" he shouted as if this explained his behavior. "You would never have had a chance."

Wilber started to stalk back towards the tree, pointing an accusatory finger at Billy. "You cheated."

"You're winning."

"I never win."

Billy smiled and spoke softly. "Yes you do, Wilber. You always win." He closed the gap between the two of them, taking him by the shoulders and looking him in the face. "Now go, Wilberforce. Run. Your work is not finished." He turned Wilber around and gave him a little push to get him started. "Go Wilber! Go!" He shoved him harder as he had yet to move. Obligingly, Wilber started to run, slowly at first but Billy's voice urged him on. It never died away although he got further and further from the cemetery, always staying constant in his ear.

"Don't stop William! Keep going! Don't stop until you've dashed them all across the floor. To hell with caution! Use that beautiful voice of yours! Fight and be victorious! Win this fight and don't stop fighting! Battle them to your grave and don't stop there! I'll wait for you hear so we can continue this work!" And then softer, "Until we meet again my friend."

Tears flowed down Wilber's cheek and it wasn't because of the wind. He kept running, never slowing down; passing bill after bill; winning victory after victory. He was a force to be reckoned with and the few who got in his way regretted it before they even met hem.

And through it all his friend, William Pitt, watched from his lofty position, ever urging him on, whispering in his ear, giving him the courage and the strength to carry on his great mission.

* * *

**A/N: I do not own this story. I cannot take credit for it. My hand was guided by God and he owns this story; even more so because this is based off of history and a work that is His work. He guided and directed the men and women of this time to fight for what they believed in, what they knew to be right. And God blessed them. Without them the world would be a far worse place than it is today.**

**I don't care whether or not you review or put this on your favorites, I really don't. I believe that I was meant to write this but I do not know why. Whether it was for my benefit, my family, friends, or one of you I don't know. All I ask is that you watch this movie if you haven't already. It is so inspirational and this story is proof of that. I hope that this has touched your hearts like it has mine. **

**May God bless you all and may He bless William Wilberforce, his compatriots, and those who continue this work today. Farewell!**


End file.
